Leetle Tree
The Leetle tree, another non-dragon sprite, was dropped after the Yulebucks ceased dropping and before January 1st, 2009. It is classified as a frozen egg on scrolls. TJ09 coded the leetle trees to drop in between normal cave dragons rather than in mass. Combined with the excessive lag still plaguing the site at that time, very few users were able to catch one. However, they are unbreedable and unabandonable, so they became unobtainable after the drops stopped. Only one leetle tree is allowed per scroll. If a player grabbed two leetle trees, the second would be auto-abandoned after fifteen minutes. Kila, the spriter, had indicated that she has further plans for them and that there may be variations on the original design. Then, in October of 2010, the trees changed into an autumn version; instead of looking like a minature pine tree, they turned into a tree with bright red leaves falling off. For Halloween's week the Leetle Tree sprite is changed again, showing a dead tree with a full moon behind. Leetle Trees cannot be killed, and display the message: "The leetle tree is too cute to kill." Then, on December 28th of 2010, Leetle Trees dropped again: they were released en masse only during the first hour, after which they were released again between normal cave dragons. It's currently not known how long they'll continue to drop, but TJ09 has stated that the Leetle Trees will be around for "a while." They were a spur of the moment release, resulting from a late-night discussion that occurred in the DC IRC channel. Leetle Trees are the inspiration for T.J.'s Leetle Adoptables site. They are featured on the site as an obtainable leetle. Official Dragon Description "Oh my. There is a Leetle Tree among the eggs." Sprite Artist *Kila Sprite These are the regular appearances of the leetle tree appropriate to the season or holiday during the course of the year. Specials: * April Fools Day - 2011: - During this event, which was called "Carrot Cave", the leetle tree was turned into a broccoli. Being an egg, it was referred to as "Seed" on your scroll. *'April Fools Day - 2012:' The leetle broccoli tree returned Special Leetle Tree TheDarkCynder is currently the only user who received a bred out of season leetle tree with the name Cookco Khoo. Its parent is a leetle tree named Kilaicious. Thanks to Hot on Fire, who had the chance to get a close and personal interview with TheDarkCynder, the full story was revealed. Here is what TheDarkCynder had to say about the event: "Alright, well, it was a night on that chat that was fairly quiet. And about 1:00AM EST. We were discussing leetle trees, if we thought they would come back or not. TJ came in, and a few people started asking him to breed his thuweds, while the rest were asking him about the leetle trees. I said "TJ, you should really make a thuwed leetle tree" thinking if he made one, it'd be a nice joke. So there was a pause and he showed us a link to a little tree with "Kilalicious" as both parents. A few minutes later he asked my scroll name (I was on as TDC.) I told him TheDarkCynder and he said "That's what I thought." He then showed me a link with a scroll number and asked me to confirm if it was my scroll. It was. I was confused, and someone said "Congrats, TDC, if he does it" By then I was starting to think about what he was up to, and I became anxious. After a few minutes, he asked the chatroom what he should name it. He answered himself, be saying that the Syrian name for 'Leetle Tree' was Cookco Khoo. A long few minutes past, and I said that I had to go. My internet would shut off in less than a minute. Right before it did, he said "Check your scroll" I had the window up and managed to refresh before it shut off. By then it had been shut off, but the window was still there, I just coulden't click anything. I carefully scanned my scroll until I saw the leetle tree under my ice dragon. —That's the story." Hot on Fire also asked TheDarkCynder how she felt about the whole situation and the aftermath: "My feelings about it? Well at first I was over excited, and jumping around. A few minutes later I wondered if he would take it away… Prehaps it was just a joke of the moment. I pushed the thought back, and was barely able to sleep. When I woke up, I /instantly/ jumped on my laptop. I was in another channel, telling them about the previous night. The words spread to #DC when chaos broke out. I hesitated, not wanting it to come out so fast as TJ might find that overwhelming and take it away from me, but he came on and when people asked, he said it was going to stay with me. About an hour later, a thread came up about it in 'help' and PMs on the fourms started coming in. It's currently listed under 'Trivia' in the Book of DC Records under 'Site Discussion' on the forum." (Interview Source: Dragoncave Evolution - used with both the permissions of Hot on Fire and TheDarkCynder) Category:Dragon Types Category:Non-Dragon Category:Holiday Category:Rare Dragons Category:Kila Sprites